


i'm staying right here (I love you)

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignis is a total bro, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: It's been 27 days since Prompto saw his boyfriend last (not that he's counting, of course).
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	i'm staying right here (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my fandom mama, friend, and all-around role model, MysteriousBean! If I had a little more time I'd make even more Promptis for you. Guess you're just going to have to settle for my Big Bang fic. Love you to pieces!

Prompto looks at the clock on the wall, then down, then up. He drums his fingers across the counter loudly a few times, knee bouncing, and even though he literally just checked the time, he checks it again.

“ _Prompto_ ,” comes Ignis’s exasperated sigh from the other side of the room. He looks over his laptop and the rim of his glasses to where Prompto is sitting at the kitchen island in his apartment, doing what Ignis lovingly refers to as ‘pacing in place’.

“ _Sorry_ , Iggy, I can’t help myself,” Prompto apologizes, ducking his head sheepishly.

While Prompto isn’t looking, Ignis allows his lips to twitch up into a smile. “I know we’re all excited to see Noct. Why didn’t you go meet him at the docks?”

“Because…” he trails off, blushing.

He can’t say what he wants to in polite company, which is that he wants to throw himself at Noctis and kiss him all over the moment he sees him, something that is likely to warrant endless teasing from Ignis, Gladio, or both. 

Luckily, Ignis is more perceptive than most.

“Ah.” A nod. “Well then, I’ll be in my room,” the advisor announces.

“Wait—what?” Prompto knows by the way his face is burning that his blush has gone from rosy pink to blood red, and he scrambles to get up as Ignis gathers his things and makes for the hallway that will take him to his bedroom. “No, Iggy, you don’t have to _go_ ,” he gapes in disbelief. “This is _your_ apartment!”

Not bothering to hide his smile this time, Ignis only shakes his head.

“I’ll be accompanying Noct all day tomorrow to meetings at the Citadel. The least I can do is ensure you two have some time together. After all, it’s been how many weeks since he left for Tenebrae? Two? Three?”

“Actually, it’s been twenty-seven days, so, uh—” Prompto does the mental math. “—four weeks tomorrow, give or take.”

There’s a pause as Ignis gives him a knowing look.

“…Good night, Prompto. If you need anything, please knock _loudly_ , as I’ll have my headphones in and probably won’t hear you.” The instructions are succinct, the advisor’s gaze pointed, and even a blind man couldn’t miss the obvious hint he is dropping.

“R-right. Cool! Yeah, thanks, Ignis. Good luck!”

_Oh. Em. Gee. This is beyond embarrassing._

Blood red turns crimson, and Prompto slaps a hand over his face as Ignis excuses himself graciously, feet padding softly on the hardwood floor as he walks away.

 _Good luck? What the heck, Prompto?_ The blond listens, waiting for Ignis’s door to close before sinking back into his seat.

None of them have ever explicitly mentioned that they know Prompto and Noctis are dating, even if it's the worst-kept secret in all of Lucis. They're not exactly subtle, of course, but for some reason Prompto still hasn't been able to work up the courage to tell his friends outright.

Not out of fear of judgement, but more out of fear that it will change their group dynamic. He figures they'll cross that bridge when they get there, whenever that happens to be.

In the middle of his musings, Prompto's phone buzzes where it sits on the counter, and the blond starts grinning like an idiot as soon as he sees the text notification from Noctis.

**_Noctis [11:10 PM]_ ** _**Hey, just parked. Coming up now. Can’t wait to see you.**_

He is rushing to the door a minute later when the doorknob rattles and turns, and it’s barely open before he is flinging his arms around the person behind it.

“Whoa—hey!” Noctis is laughing, and Prompto squeezes his eyes tight to focus on the feel of the prince’s arms wrapping around him, firm and somehow soft at the same time.

“You’re here! You’re actually here!”

He inhales and exhales deeply before finally pulling back to get a good look at Noctis.

Gray-blue eyes, perfect hair, skull print t-shirt and jeans— _man, he’s beautiful._

The prince lowers his voice, peeking over Prompto’s shoulder. “Is Iggy here?”

There’s some nervousness, but also an eagerness to his tone, and the question pulls Prompto abruptly out of his daydreaming.

“Uh, about that...” He rubs the back of his neck, the rest of his words coming out in a rush. “He said that he would be in his room with his headphones in and that we should knock _really_ loud because he won’t be able to hear us if we need him.”

Noctis blinks slowly, then bursts out laughing. “Oh—yeah?” He finally takes the time to close the door behind him, his easy smile turning into a smirk. “Should we test it?”

Stepping further into the apartment, Noctis takes Prompto by the hand and into the living room.

“…test?” Prompto wonders as he follows, letting Noctis ease them onto the couch together.

“Whether he can hear us.”

There’s mischief in the prince’s eyes, and suddenly it hits Prompto all at once.

Noctis is _here_.

 _Actually_ here.

Not just a figment of his imagination, or a face on a screen, or words in a text message.

Flesh, and blood, and hair, and skin—and it may not make any sense in the moment, but all the emotion comes crashing down on him then, and he feels something hot pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Prompto sniffles, then laughs, but it doesn’t land right, and he buries his head in his hands as he starts to cry.

“Prompto? _What_ —are you _crying_?” Alarmed, Noctis grips Prompto tightly by the shoulders and shakes him. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? You know we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” the prince reassures him, panicky.

“Of _course_ I want to, dude, it’s not that.” Prompto hiccups through his cry-laugh. “It’s just…”

How could he explain that he was too much, and still not enough?

“…it’s been forever, man.”

Okay, so it’s an exaggeration, but when you’re used to seeing your best friend every day, four weeks seems like an eternity.

Noctis nods like he understands, even though his eyebrows are still bunched together in concern.

“Yeah, well. I’m here now. You don’t have to cry.”

He takes Prompto’s hands in his after that, thumbing over the backs of his knuckles idly, gaze downcast.

The mood is different now, and Prompto’s afraid he ruined everything until Noctis leans in, lips grazing over Prompto’s invitingly.

Relieved, he meets the kiss with his own.

It’s nostalgic and sweet, and maybe a little more chaste than either of them would like, but there’s no rush—not now, anyway.

So they take their time, sinking back into the cushions, clinging to one another like they’re never going to let go.

Prompto isn’t sure he actually will.

He tucks his head into the notch of Noctis’s neck, just beneath his chin—a perfect fit.

They go quiet for a while, listening to each other’s heartbeats and breaths.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

_In, out._

Fingers run through Prompto’s golden hair in circular waves, and he’s nearly asleep when Noctis asks, “…so, we good?”

They’ve been friends for long enough now that they can read between the lines.

“Yeah, ‘course.”

_But I wasn’t for a while._

“Okay, cool, because you scared me a little.”

 _I don’t like seeing you cry_.

“Mm. It was hard to sleep without you.”

_I missed you._

“I told you, I’m here.”

For Noctis there isn’t anything worse than not being able to sleep, and he presses a reassuring kiss to Prompto’s forehead.

“You won’t go anywhere?” Prompto mumbles. He fights his drowsiness to continue talking, but he knows it’s a losing battle.

_Please, don’t leave me again._

“No,” the prince chuckles. “I’m staying right here.”

 _I love you_.

“Promise?”

_Forever?_

“I promise. Get some sleep.”

 _Forever_.

* * *

Ignis pokes his head out into the hallway and listens.

He hears…nothing, which is to be expected considering the early hour.

Careful not to make a sound, he creeps down the hall and into the kitchen, peering through it and into the living room where he can see two bodies entangled on the couch, morning sunlight streaming through the blinds to fall across their sleeping forms.

He smiles, studying the two for a moment before pulling a blanket off an armchair and draping it over them, pulling his phone out to make a call, wandering back in the direction he came.

“Good morning, this is Ignis…yes, I am calling to cancel His Highness’s appointments for the day. He seems to have fallen ill while on his diplomatic trip to Tenebrae…”


End file.
